


Done Bleeding

by kagayaki



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Masochism, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagayaki/pseuds/kagayaki
Summary: Kenny hated himself for going to find Mox after, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from doing it.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Done Bleeding

Kenny hated himself for going to find Mox after, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from doing it.

Once the doctors finally let him loose, he roamed the halls of the venue like he’d gone fucking _feral_. Like he needed to crawl out of his own skin. Ditched the Bucks - they didn’t get him when he was like this, couldn’t understand it at all. Like this, Kenny couldn’t stand them anyway. Couldn’t stand anyone, really, not even his own company. But especially not his friends, with their expectations he couldn’t meet, that he smile, that he joke, that he be _normal_.

He paced, hurrying past anyone who might stop him, refusing to meet them in the eye, until he found Mox alone in his dressing room and pressed him hard and sudden up against a wall.

Mox’s eyes went wide, and his body went - _liquid_ , the way it did sometimes, like picking up a cat. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t look scared. He didn’t push Kenny away.

Kenny had no idea why he’d even come in here, what he was even trying to _get._ He expected himself to hit Mox - instead he pressed his face up in the crook of Mox’s neck and inhaled. He wanted- He didn’t know what he wanted. More. Just, more. He licked his lips, accidentally licked Mox’s throat in the process, wanted to do it again on purpose.

Mox put his hands on Kenny’s sides. Not to push him away or pull him closer, just to touch. “Woah, hey. Buddy.”

Kenny pulled back a little. “You’re not interested,” he muttered, bitter and childish, hating himself for the way he sounded.

“Yeah I’m interested. Slow down, okay? Jesus.” 

Mox pushed a hand into Kenny’s hair and carelessly patted his head. The gesture took some of the sting out of his words. Mox reached into his pocket, pulled out a rumbled piece of hotel-room stationary with a number scrawled on it, held it up for Kenny to look at. An invitation.

“Give me a little while first. I’ve gotta call my wife. She didn’t like all the-” He grimaced. “Yeah. An hour?”

Kenny didn’t say anything. Mox really looked at him, for the first time. He laughed and shook his head.

“Fourty-five minutes?”

Kenny still didn’t say anything. He felt frozen in place. He couldn’t speak.

Mox laughed again, patted him on the shoulder, and stepped around him, leaving him standing there alone.

The wait was an eternity. Kenny couldn’t stand still. He was hungry, but the idea of eating anything made him sick. He drank a little water, paced the venue halls for a while until people started trying to talk to him. Pulled the hood up on his hoodie, paced the streets instead - nice and cold, easier to walk past people without them trying to talk. Got to the hotel way too early and jogged aimlessly up and down the stairwell, savoring the distracting ache.

Time didn’t seem to pass. He gave up, went to Mox’s room way too early, heard him talking on the phone from the hall and knocked anyway and stood there waiting, wound up like a spring.

After a moment, Mox opened the door. Kenny stepped into the hallway and let it slam shut behind him.

Mox stood there like he was waiting for Kenny to approach him. Made sense, since Kenny was the one who brought all this to him, dropped it on his fucking doorstep unasked-for and unwanted, but Kenny couldn’t move. He just stood there frowning at the carpet, forcing Mox to be the one to keep this going. Throwing it all in his lap. Shitty behavior, selfish, but he didn’t care enough to change it.

Mox closed the gap between them, but didn’t touch him. “Hey,” he said, and waited until Kenny looked up at him. “I don’t wanna fuck anything up for you. Your boyfriend okay with this?”

The question burned. Any possible answer stuck in Kenny’s throat. His eyes stung, but he wasn’t going to cry. He hadn’t cried from the barbed wire. He hadn't cried when the phoenix splash had failed him. He refused to cry now. He absolutely refused.

“Yeah,” Kenny managed to force out. When he was sure he had himself under control, he glanced up. Mox was watching him with some kind of soft and sympathetic expression Kenny couldn't bear to look at. Mox shouldn’t be allowed to look at him like that. Not after what they’d done to each other. Kenny wouldn’t let him. He’d make him stop.

Kenny grabbed Mox hard and kissed him harder. Mox let him do it, but didn't give it back. His put his hands on Kenny’s sides, but his grip stayed soft, too gentle.

Kenny growled, grabbed one of Mox's hands and guided it up to bandaged barbed wire scratches on his arm and gripped it, his own fingers on top of Mox’s, forcing Mox's fingertips to dig into the injury and shivering at the pain.

"Hey," Mox said, softly. It wasn’t fair, that he should sound this soft and warm after what they’d done. It wasn’t _right_. "Hey Kenny, hey. I’m not judging, trust me. But we already did this. A _lot_ of this. Is _more_ really what you want?"

The question was like a punch to the gut. Kenny couldn’t answer - all the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn’t speak.

“I know how to be gentle too, you know?” Mox said, laughing a little.

The sob ripped through Kenny before he realized it was coming. Then another. His face burned. He turned away - stupid, like that would hide anything - pressed the heel of his palm against his eyes, hard enough that he saw stars. But he kept fucking crying anyway. Of course he did. Of course, because he was always like this. Always was and always would be.

“Fuck,” Kenny said, through his teeth. “ _God fucking dammit_.” He was pathetic. All of this was pathetic. What the hell was he even doing here?

Mox laughed. A weird soft chuckle, not mean at all. Affectionate, almost fond. “Hey,” he said. “Hey. It’s okay.” He pulled Kenny close, and Kenny could only let him do it. He still couldn’t stop crying. 

“Sorry,” Kenny said. “Sorry, I’m such a fucking-”

"Hey," Mox said. "You think I've never seen this before?" He didn’t sound disgusted with him. He sounded like he was smiling. “Violence does weird shit to people. Trust me, I get it.”

Kenny fucking _whimpered_ , but a bit of the fight went out of him.

“I got you,” Mox said, so soft and easy that Kenny immediately believed him. “Tell me what you need.”


End file.
